The Discovery of Love
by GallagherGirl202
Summary: When Cammie has a party Zach comes and they both find out how they feel and then it all began...  credit for summary goes to PreppyEmoGirl, i can't do summaries
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic.. so please be nice **

**A/N: THIS IS BEFORE ZACH AND CAMMIE GO OUT.**

Cammie POV

"CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE!" Bex bellowed.

"….What, Bex." I could tell by her voice that whatever she had to say, I wasn't going to like..

"Well, Macey, Liz and I were thinking… And we thought... You know… That we could have a party?" A party? What the hell-was she crazy? If my mom or Solomon found out, they'd MURDER me! Totally not kidding. Just exaggerating a bit.

"Bex, you know what I'm going to say to that." God, she was stupid sometimes, for a genius I mean. She didn't even need to ask!

"But we were only going to invite four other people. Don't bother asking who, I won't tell you. But I will promise you that you'll like them all, you already know them. So it'll just be them that will come, so eight people total. You could think of it as a sleepover, not a party! I already talked to your mom about it, and she thought it was a great idea, I told her who was coming. Pleeeeease? I'll be your best friend forever!" Bex pleaded. I pondered the idea… Who knows? Maybe it would take my mind off Zach.

"Fine, and you already are my best friend forever." We laughed, it felt good. "When are they coming?"

"Well Macey and Liz should be here in about five minutes, and the fantastic four should be here in an hour." Um… The fucking fantastic four? No she was kidding. Man I needed to learn to take a joke! I pulled a fake laugh. She didn't laugh with me.

"You… You were kidding about the fantastic four thing, right?" She burst out laughing. She gave me a look that said 'DUH.'

"Ok, so now we need to figure out what we will eat and what we will do." I REALLY didn't want to do this… But at least it was with Bex. Not Macey… I shuddered at the thought. Macey would have been going crazy by now.

"Done, and done." Bex said matter-of-factly. There was a long pause. 2 minutes and 14 seconds, to be exact.

"Well?" I asked expectantly.

"Well what?" I gave her a questioning look. "Oh! You wanted to know what they are. Well I'm not telling you, sorry. Oh and what kind of cake do you like?"

"Uh… Chocolate?"

"Great! Me too." Bex looked out the living room window as we heard a car pull up. It was a limo, which could only mean one thing. "Oh goodie! Macey and Liz are here." Bex ran out the door and hugged them, I wasn't far behind.

"We have some work to do!" Macey exclaimed as she revealed two large suitcases from the side of the limo that was closest to us. My eyes bugged out. "Mace..? Wh-What is in there…?" I was now scared, because Macey was grinning devilishly.

"Let's get to work, we only have forty-five minutes before Z- I mean… The mystery people arrive.. She avoided the subject while they pulled at my hair, poked my face, and changed me.

Worst. Forty-five. Minutes. Of. My. Life.

Once they were done, we sat around on the couch in the living room. There was a knock on the door, and Macey, Bex, and Liz were grinning so hugely I could've sworn they'd changed places with that cat from Alice in Wonderland for a minute. Liz jumped up, and then walked slowly to the door.

"Are you ready?" She asked me. I nodded unsurely. She gave me a reassuring smile, and then flung the door wide open, so everyone could see who it was.

"ZACH!" I blurted, but instantly wished I hadn't. I was blushing like crazy, everyone but him was smiling, he was smirking… Big surprise. He walked over to me, soundlessly of course, sat down next to me, and put his arm around me. My cheeks got even redder as I snuggled into his shoulder and curled up into a ball. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Let the games begin!" Macey shouted. I looked up at her, worried. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs, forcing me to leave Zach's arm. She called over her shoulder for Liz and Bex to follow us. We went into my room.

"YOU TOTALLY LIKE HIM!" They all yell-whispered simultaneously. I opened my mouth to protest, but they Macey beat me to it. "Don't even TRY to deny it, it's SO obvious!" I just closed my mouth and blushed. There was a faint whisper outside the door and my eyes widened. I motioned for them to keep talking then pointed to the door. They nodded as they started talking about Macey's fashion sense. I opened the door in one swift motion, and the four boys fell over each other into the room. We burst out in giggling fits, while trying to look pissed.

Zach POV

"Um.. Hi." I said, embarrassed. Damn, why did Grant have to say 'You like her too, man! Shit, that's awesome bro!' That's what gave us away.

Cammie raised her eyebrows at me. I smirked, trying to cover up my mortification. She rolled her eyes as we migrated back to the living room floor. Macey ran into the kitchen, and came out with an empty glass root beer bottle. What would she want with that? She moved us into a circle, then sat down and put the bottle in the middle of us. What was she doing? Oh god no… she wouldn't. Not that game. She spun first, and she got… me. DAMN!

"NO!" I bellowed. I was in l- I liked Cammie, not MACEY! Crap this is BAD. Macey faked hurt, then passed the bottle to Cam, who was sitting next to her, without a word. She looked confused. She didn't know how to play! Well, how would she? She went to an all girls school! I'd watched a video of Grant playing spin the bottle in fourth grade last year, it was hilarious! I whispered the rules to her, and she blushed. "I'll just sit this one out, I think…" She said, obviously horrified that Macey would want to play this. "Actually, you won't." Macey said, she didn't want to cave in. "Isn't there something else we could do?" A smile slowly crept onto Macey's face. "Actually, there is." Oh no… Cammie's dead meat. "Kiss Zach, for at least five minutes. In a closet." Cammie's face paled. She was either nervous to kiss me, or didn't want to. I grabbed her hand and she stumbled into the closet with me. Without Cammie seeing, I mouthed thanks to Macey. She just smiled in return. Let's just say it was the best five minutes of my life.

Cammie POV

BEST FIVE MINUTES OF MY LIFE. When we finally came out of the closet (lol), we were both grinning like crazy. Macey was raising her eyebrows, and I instantly started blushing. Zach and I sat down on the floor, and he put his arm around me. It just felt so right, we fit together like a two-piece puzzle. "Alright, time to play truth or dare!" Macey just HAD to ruin our moment…

"Okay fine but that was the shortest game of spin the bottle ever." I was actually glad we weren't playing that game anymore. What if I got Grant? Or worse, Nick? Oh god… I don't even want to think about if I got JONAS.

"Well we were playing while you guys were… Erm… In the closet." Oh I hadn't thought about that.

"Okay then. Who is first?" Macey's grin sprouted again. My god that girl is evil! I swear!

"ME." OH SHIT!

**Who is it going to be? :0 lol so how'd you like it? Was it okay for a first? :s I'm scared… R&R!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahem.. I got a quite rude review for chapter one. I enjoy constructive criticism, not insults. And if you don't like my stories, please just don't read.

**A/N: This is still in Cammie's POV**

_"Okay then. Who is first?" Macey's grin sprouted again. My god that girl is evil! I swear!_

_"ME." OH SHIT! _IT WAS Mr. Solomon! He had come in without anyone noticing.. Damn he was good!

"Um… No offense Solomon but this is kind of a game that we don't want to play with adults… Or teachers for that matter. Sorry, it would just be weird." God I hoped he wasn't mad. Or that he at least left. Why was he here?

"Well kids, sorry to crash your party, but Cammie- your mom sent me here to make sure things… Didn't get out of hand. So, naturally, I'm first." Solomon was staying, and he was pissed. OH SHIT again.

"Ok fine. Why did my mom send you to spy on us? I mean, doesn't she trust me?" I asked.

"Because I'm a spy, why else? And of course she trusts you, but there are some other people…" He stared pointedly at Zach "That neither of us trust, and we thought it would be best if one of us came. She said she would fire me if I didn't come."

"Well yay. Who are you going to-"Macey was cut off by Solomon's non-hesitant answer.

"Zach." Um, creeper much? "Truth or dare?" How did Solomon know how to play truth or dare? I don't want to know.

"Uh, truth?" Good choice Zach… Good choice.

"Are you and Cammie dating? Would you take a bullet for her?" Solomon was getting REALLY into the game now.

"You can only ask one question…" Zach trailed off. Solomon glared at Zach so intensely I could've sworn he shrunk back.

"Ok fine, well I don't exactly know if we're dating, and my god are you an idiot?" No, Solomon was not an idiot. But Zach was. Solomon was probably thinking of ways to painfully, slowly kill Zach at that moment. "Of course I would take a bullet for Cammie! It sounds cheesy, but I love her with all my heart." He looked down at me and smiled. I could've melted right then and there. I couldn't help myself any longer. I kissed him. I forgot about Solomon, about Grant, Nick, Macey, Jonas, Liz, and Bex. We were the only things that mattered. He was so sweet and- "OW!" Solomon.. Solomon SAT ON US! "What the hell?" Zach shoved Solomon to the other side of the room. "OH, IT'S ON!" Solomon yelled. They both started running at each other. I had to do something!

"AAARGH!" I ran into the middle and put out a palm to each of them to stop them. I braced myself for the pain, but it only came from Solomon, causing me to fall into Zach. We toppled over onto each other. I stood up instantly, but Solomon was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?" I asked. Jonas pointed to the door.

I could see Solomon's mouth moving, saying 'Damn! Those fucking kids! I don't need to be blackmailed over this!'

We all looked at each other, when my eyes met Zach's, we started laughing like crazy.

**Zach POV**

All of us had erupted in crazed fits of laughter, we couldn't contain ourselves. We sat there and laughed for what seemed like forever, then Macey spoke once she could contain herself. "Hey guys, really, who is first now." God, she's obsessed with her little party plan. Why does Cammie hang out with her?

"I'll go." Cammie had a devilish look on her face. "Bex, truth or dare?"

"Dare, what else?" Cammie knew Bex would pick a dare… What was she thinking?

"I dare you to prank call Solomon. You have to talk in your normal voice, and tell him how swexy (super sweaty sexy, like Taylor Lautner) you think he is. Bex's eyes widened, she could never turn down a dare! She was known for her outgoingness in this game! Damn, Cammie was good. And by good, I mean bad. Goodbad? Goodebad? Ah, I'll have to use that one some time.

"Well.."

**:0 What will Bex say? I need ideas! After this I have no idea what to do. Something might come to me… but maybe not. Help! LUV YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I haven't updated for a while, so sorry to anyone who reads/cares =) , but I know I'm not very good – please no flames though! **

**All credit for my inspiration (and reading/bookly like) goes to PreppyEmoGirl. I love you! You are my reason for writing (and staying alive). :D**

Bex POV (A/N: She swears a lot, just a warning.)

"I'm going now, no matter if someone else feels like going. I don't care." I said, while I pondered my choices of who to ask. Zach? Cammie? No, both two mushy and easy (lol). AHA! "Grant, honey, truth or dare? (A/N: Bex and Grant are already going out.) Grant's eyes widened in fear and I laughed at his expression. "I… Erm… Truth?" Wuss. I thought for a few moments. Got it! "Why do you like me?"

"I don't." WHAT? I WASTED MY FUCKING-

"I don't like you, I love you, Bex. You're amazing. You can whoop my ass any day."So true. "You're goddamn beautiful, you're sweet and caring whenever Cammie's having trouble, which is usually with Zach-"Cammie stared blankly. "  
Yeah, my British bombshell tells me everything." Cammie was now giving me a death glare. Shit, Grant! I gave her an innocent face and turned back to Grant, motioning for him to continue. "You, Bexy are my everything. I would do anything in the whole fucking universe for you! I love you, and I will love you until the day I die, even if you never love me back." Grant smiled. Holy shit that was the sweetest fucking thing anyone's ever said to m! :D "Uh, DITTO!" God I was such a retard sometimes. Really, Bex? Ditto? That was seriously the best fucking thing you could come up with? To cover up my embarrassment, I jumped on grant and flipped him over on the ground. I kissed him.

Zach POV

"OH GET A FUCKING HOTEL ROOM! I'LL PAY!" Macey yelled. "I'm serious." She said, a bit quieter. Thank you Macey! Wow, never thought I would say that. But MAN, Bex really liked how Grant was all mushy and sweet… I should try that with Cammie. Maybe I'll finally get some! Shit, Zach. Don't go there. Come on, man, snap out of it. MAN I'M WHIPPED.

I looked down at Cammie, whose head was in my lap. She was everything grant had said about Bex, minus when he said Bex's name. Duh. Cammie moved her head a little bit in my lap and – OH SHIT! I'm getting a boner. DAMN! 0:3 Cammie's eyes widened for a moment, and I thought she'd be grossed out that she'd felt my dick, but then she just cracked up. She sat up into my lap and I started to laugh with her. Then I kissed her. "Ahem?" Macey. Great. Moment=OVER. "Hotel for you two, also?"

"Maybe later." Cammie said, flashing me a mischievous grin. Holy shit, HOT. "Whatever, for now back to the game. Zach, you go."

"Grant, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" His eyes widened like hell. Hilarious!

"Well… Yes. But you knew that. Ask something else. TO SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Fine Fine…. Jonas, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth..." Why does that not surprise me? Wimp! No offense, man.

"How far have you and Liz gone?" His face paled then got read. Ha! Haha! I bet they haven't even kissed.

"We've made out…" Okay, what the fuck? Way to keep me in the loop man!'

"Holy shit!" Grant was as surprised as I was.

"Are you a virgin, Zach?"

Not your turn." I said. I was, but I didn't want Cammie to think I was a wimp. Holy shit what if she had already lost her virginity? O.o

"I don't care, answer the damn question." Fuck you, Grant.

"Yeah..." Cammie?" I asked. "Are you a virgin?"

Cammie POV

"Well I could've picked dare! But I wouldn't have... So yes. And I'm glad that you are, too." I whispered the last part so that only Zach could hear. He smiled. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, then leaned my head onto his shoulder. I was grinning like an idiot, way to go Cammie! Well it was my turn now. I should ask Macey. "Mace, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Okay, will nobody pick dare? You'd think for spies we'd be a little bit more outgoing.

"Umm… are you a virgin?"

"Uh…W-Well… You s-s-see… No." She admitted with her head down. HOLY SHIT! Macey did it with Nick? WAAAIT… Oh he looks as confused as I feel…

"With WHO?" Bex belted.

"Drop it." Macey's voice was ice cold. "Maybe I'll tell you later." Macey was now beyond pissed. Best to leave her alone…

"Okay what the heck is a virgin?" We all turned to look at Jonas. How did he not know what a virgin was?

"If you're a virgin you haven't had sex. If you aren't, you have." Thank you Bex! You saved us all. "Um, Mace?" Nick looked hurt. Poor Nick! "Can we go to a hotel and talk about it baby?" Macey was dragging Nick to the door already,. "We'll be back either late tonight or tomorrow before noon. Okay? See you guys! We'll talk tomorrow." And with that, they were gone. We all sat in silence for a moment, then Liz's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "Okay. Alright. Yes. We'll be there soon. Yes. No. Okay. Don't! Wait for us! Alright sir. Thank you. Yes. Okay bye." And she hung up. "Jonas, the CIA needs us to go hack an 'impossible; firewall. We're going to sleep there. We'll be back tomorrow. Bye guys, sorry!" And then they had gone, to/. Now it was just Zach, Bex, Grant, and me. "Well we're going to go to a hotel room too." Bex said while grabbing one of Macey's million credit cards. "We are? " Grant asked.

"Yup, let's go."

"Yay!" Grant squealed like a little girl… how creepy. They were gone in a flash, taking the last of Macey's spare limo drivers. Liz, Jonas, Macey, and Nick had taken the other two.

Zach POV

Well, now it's just me and Cammie.

**A/N: Should I do the next chapter about fluff or action? R&R!**


	4. DISCLAIMER OH SHIT

**A/N: Okay guys, I just realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers on any of my chapters and In the future I'll probably forget so here is my disclaimer for all the chapters I have/will written/write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Ally Carter's amazing stuff. She owns all.**


End file.
